legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire: Part 4/Transcript
Empire: Part 4. Encryption# 9F-45-2I-0E Principal Cinch denies '''Fortification' of Resistance Forces.'' Leaked info to the CDP has clear the New Ozai Society to attack '''Ponyville'.'' Active Mission - October 20, 2078 (Talon, Hendricks, Troy, and Agent California ready up in the Armory.) Talon: Hope you're ready for this, Troy. Contact the rest of your team. Troy: You got it. ???: If you're going in, so am I. (Mich enters the Armory, with new augmentations.) Talon: Dude! Nice upgrades! Troy: What happened to you? Mich: Grunts nearly ripped me apart in the Crystal Empire. Cal: Good to see you again, man. Mich: Good to see you guys, too. Troy, make the call. ???: I don't think so. (Principal Cinch enters with Kane.) Mich: Cinch. Is there a problem? Troy: Who's that? Cal: Principal Abacus Cinch. She's the current LNO of Mich and I. Cinch: I'm afraid I'm canceling your mission to Ponyville. Cal: Is there a reason? You can't keep us from defending a vulnerable area without reason or cause. That's illegal. Cinch: You don't think THIS world is vulnerable enough? I want you to stay here and keep an eye on this world. Troy: Cinch, Ponyville is the Multi-Universe's last line of defense. We don't fortify it, we're lost. Cinch: However, if you don't obey this one simple order, there will be a warrant out for the arrest of all of you. Also, I don't know who you even are. If you're not under my command, then you need to leave now. (Cinch leaves the Armory.) Troy: Looks like I'm out, guys. Mich: Troy, wait! I'll go with you. (Meanwhile, on the ship.) Sharkface: My Diamond, you won't like this. The Power Rangers have entered the fight. Yellow Diamond: I am aware of this. But the New Ozai Society is still moving on Ponyville. That's what I'm more focused on. I want you to assist the N.O.S. in wiping that insignificant town of the face of our star maps once more. Sharkface: With pleasure. (Outside the B Team base in Los Angeles...) Mich: I tried to reason with Cinch. The more I tried to reason, the more pissed she got. Troy: Order or not, I'm ready to do what's right. Even if it means going against HER orders. Because what she's doing... isn't right at all. Carolina: (arrives) It isn't right. Mich: Carolina? (Dean Cadance and Skipper arrive as well.) Carolina: She's trying to keep you from going to Ponyville, because fortifying it also mean closing the rifts Twilight accidentally caused. Skipper: She's trying to prove her point to the School Board about the previous Friendship Games. Dean Cadance: You can't let her do that. I mean, there was magic there, but I'm with CHS on this one. They never meant for that to happen. Carolina: Bender and Gosei gave you clearance. But since Cinch is in control of this facility, you'll need to use a safe-house on the other side of town. (The team arrive at the Safe-house and see Noah, Jake, Gia, and Emma.) Gia: Glad you could make it. Talon: You got the communicator ready? Noah: It's ready. Talon: Sounds good. (They enter the safe-house. Cadance returns from a phone call.) Dean Cadance: Guess what? You got a new LNO. Cal: They gave the position to you? Dean Cadance: Yes. I'll do my very best to help you out. Mich: I look forward to working with you, Cadance. (The communicator is online.) FILSS: Please authenticate. Talon: Access Code: Tango Charlie One. Get me a secure line to Peridot Facet-2 Foxtrot 5 Lima Cut-5 X-Ray Golf. Mich: Wait. Peridot?! Dean Cadance: We have an explanation, Mich. (Peridot comes on screen.) Peridot: This is Peridot. Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Talon: Peridot, contact Lieutenant Khalil and get his forces armored up. Peridot: On it. Talon: Thanks, Peridot. Glad to have you on our side now. Peridot: I'm doing my best. Peridot out! (The transmission ends.) Cal: I'll take a check on our VTOL. (Hear hissing from the door) Does anyone else hear hissing? (The door blows open.) Stoddard: So you thought you could disobey Cinch? Guess I'm gonna have deal with you myself. (Grabs Cal) Cal: Don't fight unless you have to! Stoddard: Bad choice of words! (Mich gets out his MR6. He tries to shoot Stoddard, but the weapon's jammed.) Stoddard: Oooh, gun jam. That's bad luck. (Cadance rushes at Stoddard with a 2x4. Stoddard ducks and the two fight.) Talon: Mich! Here!! (Tosses Mich a fresh mag.) Stoddard: Dammit, Cadance! (Cadance is knocked to the ground. Mich fixes the jam and guns down Stoddard. The team looks at Stoddard's body. His phone starts to ring. The phone startles Cal, causing him to accidentally unload a round into Stoddard's dead body, jump-scaring everyone.) Cal: Sorry. Jake: A bit trigger happy, are we? (Talon picks up the phone, and sees that it's Yellow Diamond. He immediately hangs it up.) Talon: Straight to dead guy voice mail. (Talon takes a picture of Stoddard's dead body.) Gia: What are you doing? Talon: Yellow Diamond probably wants a status report. I'm sending her one. (Talon tosses the phone on Stoddard's corpse.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Black Ops Storyline Category:Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance Storyline Category:Resistance Storyline Category:Future Warfare: Empire Category:Transcripts